1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bait-buckets and, more specifically, to a chum bucket comprised of interlocking containers having a locking mechanism for maintaining the user selectable positioning of one container relative to the other container.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are other chum device designed for bait delivery. Typical of these is U.S. Pat. No. 455,758 issued to Moulsong on Jul. 14, 1891.
Another patent was issued to Forster on Apr. 26, 1904 as U.S. Pat. No. 758,434. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 1,497,199 was issued to Sutthoff on Jun. 10, 1924 and still yet another was issued on Jun. 2, 1931 to Spofford as U.S. Pat. No. 1,807,712.
Another patent was issued to Pease, Sr. on May 31, 1955 as U.S. Pat. No. 2,709,317. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 2,941,327 was issued to Rundell on Jun. 21, 1960. Another was issued to Hollar on Jan. 5, 1965 as U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,959 and still yet another was issued on Aug. 17, 1976 to Ray as U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,591.
Another patent was issued to Weld on Nov. 3, 1981 as U.S. Pat. No. 4,297,804. Yet another U.S. Pat. No. 4,829,705 was issued to Dorsey on May 16, 1989. Another was issued to Nicholson on Jun. 22, 1999 as U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,672 and still yet another was issued on Oct. 31, 2000 to Gervae as U.S. Pat. No. 6,138,400.
The invention is an improvement in bait-cages. The cage is for holding bait and is to be raised and lowered from the anchor chain or cable, and by means of which the bait which is to be fed to the fish can be kept around the vessel and prevented from being carried away by the movement of the water.
The invention relates to means for feeding chum or free bait for the purpose of attracting fish to the vicinity of the fisherman. In feeding chum by hand or machine upon the surface of the water, especially in strong currents, the bait is distributed over too great an area or is liable to be carried away by the tide or currents. The object of the invention is to provide means whereby the chum may be delivered on or near the bottom at the point desired.
The invention is to provide an infuser that is neat in appearance, easy to operate, strong, simple and compact in construction, not expensive to manufacture and that is efficient in permitting the extraction of the soluble and aromatic substances from material that may be contained therein. The infuser comprises a plurality of sections hinged together in such a manner that certain sections are adapted to be swung or rotated within certain other sections to discharge or eject used material therefrom after brewing an infusion.
The invention is to provide a device a body adapted to contain live bait, a perforated closure for one end of the body, a normally closed valve for the opposite end of the body, and means to facilitate securing the device to a fish line.
The invention is, in combination with a chum holder, a perforated cylindrical body, a cap affixed toe the upper end of said body and securely fastened thereto, a removable cap having spring fingers adapted to penetrate within the interior of the bottom of said body, a cord extending through the upper cap and lower cap and a collar secured on said cord adapted to hold said removable cap in closed position with the fingers within said body.
A chum pot comprising an open bottom body, a closure plate arranged to close the bottom of said body a resilient latch integrally forced on said closure plate for releasably securing said closure plate in closed position with respect to said body, an upwardly and outwardly sloping cam plate integrally secured to said latch to actuate said latch and release said closure plate from closed position upon rapid upward movement of said chum pot through the water, said chum pot having a plurality of weight receiving chambers formed therein and a threaded cover releasably closing the lower ends of said chambers.
The device is a container having a hinged bottom or lid normally retained in a closed position by a pivoted trip-latch. The container is filled with chum and lowered to the desired fishing spot by a line or an equivalent flexible element. The lower portion of the line is slidably connected to the axial center of the top of the container and the terminal end is connected to the trip-latch. The hinged portion of the bottom is provided with a detent releasably engaged by the lower end of the latch. When the loaded container descends to the desired level, the line is forcibly yanked until the latch releases the detent, whereupon the bottom opens and the bait is discharged.
A perforated chum holder and dispenser is formed in two hingedly connected half sections having snap locking means, whereby the device may be closed around either a fishing line float for top fishing or a line sinker for bottom fishing. The opposite ends of the device are grooved to receive a fishing line or leader with a coacting locking element.
A floating container, specially adapted to hold live bait, which is shaped like a small boat so that it can be pulled behind a fishing vessel without sinking. The container is transparent so that the bait carried therein can be seen and thus attract game fish in the surrounding water. The container is structured to provide proper aeration for the bait yet allow access to it when needed. Closure doors are positioned to shut independently when the container is being towed.
A chum basket having generally frusto-conically shaped sections which are jointed at their larger ends and which have perforations in their side walls, a device on the upper section by which the body may be suspended in the water, and a weight in the lower section to cause the body to assume a vertical position generally coaxial of its sections, the upper section having a door in the side thereof to permit access to the interior of the body.
A chum delivery assembly for facilitating the rapid and strategic dispersement of chum along a bottom surface of a body of water in order to attract fish, the assembly including a containment member having a base, a surrounding wall surface, and an upper surface which together define an open interior chamber. The open interior chamber is structured to contain a quantity of chum therein, and a lowering line is included and structured to adjustably lower the containment member to a desired delivery location. The base of the chum delivery assembly includes a generally open configuration so as to permit the free passage of the chum therethrough from the open interior chamber, with a rigid panel being provided and disposed to selectively cover the base so as to prevent the free passage of chum through the base until desired. As such, the rigid panel is structured to be removed from a covering orientation over the base when the containment member is substantially at the delivery location such that all of the chum contained in the open interior chamber is released in a substantially concentrated manner at the delivery location.
A submersible bait dispenser provides for the release of xe2x80x9cchumxe2x80x9d or free bait, at a predetermined depth in the water in the vicinity of the baited hook or lure being used by an angler. The dispenser generally comprises a container with a selectively openable door or panel, connected to a line. A deformable catch secures the door or panel in the closed position until opening is desired. The same line used for lowering the dispenser in the water, is also used for opening the panel as desired. The present dispenser is filled with xe2x80x9cchumxe2x80x9d (either live or killed bait, as desired) and lowered in the water to a predetermined depth, at approximately the same depth as the baited hook or lure being used by the angler; the device may be lowered to rest upon the bottom of the body of water, if so desired. Upon reaching the desired depth, the line is given a sharp tug, which releases the deformable catch and opens the door or panel, thereby releasing the xe2x80x9cchumxe2x80x9d in the vicinity of the baited hook or lure, where it will serve to attract fish to the vicinity of the baited hook or lure. The device may then be retrieved using the remote lowering and release line, for reuse as desired. The present submersible bait dispenser may include some form of ballast weight therein, as desired, and is preferably formed of non-corrosive materials which are also resistant to freezing, for ease of use in ice fishing.
While these chum delivery devices may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention.
A primary object of the present invention is to provide a chum bucket having a plurality of user selectable various sized openings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a chum bucket that will also serve as a live bait bucket.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a chum bucket that can be trolled by a boat during fishing.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a chum bucket comprised of an inner bucket and an outer bucket.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a locking mechanism whereby the outer bucket can be selectively aligned with the inner bucket.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide indicia on the exterior surface of one bucket and a pointer on the exterior surface of the other bucket whereby alignment of the indicator to one of the plurality of indicia on the other bucket indicates selection of water flow rate through the openings in the buckets.
Additional objects of the present invention will appear as the description proceeds.
The present invention overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art by providing a chum bucket comprised of interlocking containers having a locking mechanism for maintaining the user selectable positioning of one container relative to the other container.
One container serves has the bait carrying container having an attachable- detachable lid.
The chum bucket has means of egress such that the chum placed within the bait carrying container can pass from the inner container.
My invention provides a device for releasing bait of various sizes while submerged in water, the device comprising: a generally circular outer container, having a sidewall, the sidewall having: a first plurality of openings, each opening in the first plurality being substantially the same size, a second plurality of openings, each opening in the second plurality of openings being substantially the same size, each of said openings being smaller than the first plurality openings, a generally circular inner container having a top opening, the inner container being closely received by the outer container for concentric rotation within the outer container, the inner container having a sidewall, the sidewall having a plurality of openings, each opening being substantially the same size, each opening being substantially the same size or smaller than the outer container first plurality of openings, the inner container plurality of openings being positioned such that the inner container is rotatable to: a first position wherein the inner container plurality of openings aligns with the outer container first plurality of openings; a second position wherein the inner container plurality of openings aligns with the outer container second plurality of openings; at least one additional position wherein the inner container plurality of openings is unaligned with the outer container first and second pluralities of openings; a closing member for closing the inner container top opening; and a locking device for fixing the inner container in the first, the second, or the at least one additional position.
In some embodiments, the outer container first plurality of openings comprises four vertically aligned pluralities of openings spaced equidistantly about the outer container circumference; the outer container second plurality of openings comprises four vertically aligned pluralities of openings spaced equidistantly about the outer container circumference; and the inner container plurality of openings comprises four vertically aligned pluralities of openings spaced equidistantly about the outer container circumference, such that when the inner container is in the first position the four inner container vertically aligned opening pluralities align with the four outer container opening pluralities of the outer container first opening plurality.
In some embodiments, the locking device further comprises a locking pin, the outer container sidewall further comprises a locking pin opening, and the inner container sidewall further comprises a plurality of locking pin openings, each inner container locking pin opening being singularly alignable with the outer container locking pin opening, the locking pin being fixedly insertable in the outer container locking pin opening and the inner container locking pin opening so aligned.
In some embodiments, the outer container sidewall pluralities of openings are circular and the inner container plurality of openings are circular.
In some embodiments, the outer container sidewall has a third plurality of openings, each opening in the third plurality of openings being substantially the same size, each of said openings being smaller than the second plurality of openings, the inner container is rotatable to a position such that the inner container plurality of openings aligns with the outer container third plurality of openings, and the locking device fixes the inner container in such position.
In some embodiments, the outer container sidewall has a fourth plurality of openings, each opening in the fourth plurality of openings being substantially the same size, each of said openings being smaller than the third plurality of openings, the inner container is rotatable to a position such that the inner container plurality of openings aligns with the outer container fourth plurality of openings, and the locking device fixes the inner container in such position.
In some embodiments, the outer container sidewall further comprises at least one additional plurality of openings, the openings in each plurality being substantially the same size, the openings in each of the additional pluralities being smaller than the outer container third plurality of openings and larger than the openings in each succeeding additional plurality, the inner container being rotatable such that each additional plurality of openings aligns with the inner container plurality of openings, the inner container being fixable by the locking device in such an aligned position for each additional plurality.
In some embodiments, the inner container further comprises indicia indicating the position of the inner container.
In some embodiments, the indicia also indicates a relative amount of flow at each inner container position.
A device is provided for releasing bait of various sizes while submerged in water, the device comprising: a generally circular outer container having egress means; a generally circular inner container having a top opening, the inner container being closely received by the outer container for rotation within the outer container, the inner container having egress means, the outer container egress means and the inner container egress means aligning in at least two positions of rotation as the inner container is rotated within the outer container, the degree of egress being reduced in the second of the two positions, the inner container being rotatable to at least one position wherein the outer and inner container egress means are unaligned; closing means for closing the inner container top opening; and means for fixing the inner container in any of the aligned and unaligned positions of rotation.
There is provided a device for releasing bait of various sizes while submerged in water, the device comprising: a generally circular outer container, having a sidewall, the sidewall having: a first plurality of openings, each opening in the first plurality being substantially the same size, a second plurality of openings, each opening in the second plurality of openings being substantially the same size, each of said openings being smaller than the first plurality openings, a third plurality of openings, each opening in the third plurality of openings being substantially the same size, each of said openings being smaller than the second plurality openings, a fourth plurality of openings, each opening in the fourth plurality of openings being substantially the same size, each of said openings being smaller than the third plurality openings, a generally circular inner container, closely received by the outer container for concentric rotation within the outer container, the inner container having a sidewall and a top opening, the sidewall having a plurality of openings, each opening being substantially the same size, each opening being substantially the same size or smaller than the outer container first plurality openings, the inner container plurality of openings being positioned such that the inner container is rotatable to: a first position wherein the inner container plurality of openings aligns with the outer container first plurality of openings; a second position wherein the inner container plurality of openings aligns with the outer container second plurality of openings; a third position wherein the inner container plurality of openings aligns with the outer container third plurality of openings; a fourth position wherein the inner container plurality of openings aligns with the outer container fourth plurality of openings; at least one additional position wherein the inner container plurality of openings is unaligned with the outer container first, second, third, and fourth pluralities of openings, the inner container further comprising indicia indicating the relative degree of water flow at each inner container position; a locking pin, the outer container sidewall further comprising a locking pin opening, and the inner container sidewall further comprising a plurality of locking pin openings, each inner container locking pin opening being singularly alignable with the outer container locking pin opening, the locking pin being fixedly insertable in the outer container locking pin opening and the inner container locking pin opening so aligned; and a lid for closing the inner container top opening, and further wherein: the outer container first plurality of openings comprises four vertically aligned pluralities of openings spaced equidistantly about the outer container circumference; the outer container second plurality of openings comprises four vertically aligned pluralities of openings spaced equidistantly about the outer container circumference; the outer container third plurality of openings comprises four vertically aligned pluralities of openings spaced equidistantly about the outer container circumference; the outer container fourth plurality of openings comprises four vertically aligned pluralities of openings spaced equidistantly about the outer container circumference; and the inner container plurality of openings comprises four vertically aligned pluralities of openings spaced equidistantly about the outer container circumference, such that when the inner container is in the first position the four inner container vertically aligned opening pluralities align with the four outer container opening pluralities of the outer container first opening plurality.
A device is provided for releasing bait of various sizes while submerged in water, the device comprising: a generally circular inner container having a top opening and a sidewall, the sidewall having: a first plurality of openings, each opening in the first plurality being substantially the same size, a second plurality of openings, each opening in the second plurality of openings being substantially the same size, each of said openings being smaller than the first plurality openings, a generally circular outer container, closely receiving the inner container for concentric rotation within the outer container, the outer container having a sidewall, the sidewall having a plurality of openings, each opening being substantially the same size, each opening being substantially the same size or smaller than the inner container first plurality openings, the outer container plurality of openings being positioned such that the inner container is rotatable to: a first position wherein the outer container plurality of openings aligns with the inner container first plurality of openings; a second position wherein the outer container plurality of openings aligns with the inner container second plurality of openings; at least one additional position wherein the outer container plurality of openings is unaligned with the inner container first and second pluralities of openings; a lid for closing the inner container; and a locking device for fixing the inner container in the first, the second, or the at least one additional position.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages will appear from the description to follow. In the description reference is made to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, and in which is shown by way of illustration specific embodiments in which the invention may be practiced. These embodiments will be described in sufficient detail to enable those skilled in the art to practice the invention, and it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and that structural changes may be made without departing from the scope of the invention. In the accompanying drawings, like reference characters designate the same or similar parts throughout the several views.
The following detailed description is, therefore, not to be taken in a limiting sense, and the scope of the present invention is best defined by the appended claims.